The Breaking Heart
by Uzumaki Shuichi
Summary: Unknown to anyone, Naruto always get raped every year at his birthday since 8 years old, and Kyuubi refuse to heal him after that time. This Story contains rape and MPREG, so for homophobes or flamers just go away and don't bother to read
1. Chapter 1

The Breaking Heart

Disclaimer : Kishimoto sensei's property because He's so good to create these wonderful character

Naruto's POV

Why they let me live?

Why do they leave me?

What do I do, so they hate me so much?

What do I do, so my best friend left me?

Do I really could become Hokage?

Naruto opened his eyes; the crystal blue orbs are staring at the ceiling. Just how many days passed since he started to feel this depressed? How many months it takes to realize that his dream to be Hokage is futile, and how many years he waits for Sasuke? Yes, he came to Konoha right after He had killed his brother, It was like 7 months ago, all the girls kneel before him, coming back in sexier and darker version surely makes all the girls melt, oh and some boys too.

Today is 11 October, one day after the celebration of Kyuubi's defeat, one day after his 19th birthday and one day after he get raped, again.

His body feels so sore, never had he felt like this even after training with Jiraiya. The worst part is Kyuubi refuse to help him to heal the cuts and bruise. It's not like she never heal it at all, she only refused to heal him every time it happened, which is every year, the Kyuubi always silent, she refuse to talk to him for 3 days.

/I'm hungry/ He felt his stomach in pain… for nearly 2 days he eat nothing. Never touching the food that Kakashi and Iruka gave.

He really doesn't have appetite for food anymore, except for basic need. Ramen still his favorite food but he only eat that once a week, even Teuchi the Ichiraku boss realize this and began to worry every time he comes, asking what's wrong with him.

Because of malnutrition he is just 5.7 inch and weight 55 kg, lean muscles and slender body that a girl would die for.

Some sunlight stroke from behind the curtain, warming his face in gentle warmth.

/What he is going to do now?/ He mused uncertain, there is no meeting at the bridge for team 7 anymore, Well it stopped like 1 years ago, after the last mission to retrieve Sasuke had failed again, Sai got back to the ROOTS and Sakura become full time medic-nin, she also dating Lee and that's the big news at the first time because Sakura always a visual person and choose his boyfriend from…visual prespective. Kakashi-sensei became a full time jounin and dating with Iruka-sensei. Tsunade-baba still Hokage, no new updates except she admit that she still in love with Jiraya, even after he had died years ago.

There's a knock on the window, If it was Kakashi-sensei, he would just jump in. This knock waiting to be answered, so I sat up and opened the curtain. The last person I ever thought would came to my house through the window, Sasuke. We never really talked after I just jumped at him in Hokage office, telling him how much I missed him, he just shrug it off like a bastard he was, He's not even telling me he's sorry, after that it's just awkward situation and there was no chance to even talk to him with all the fangirls and fanboys welcomed him with spread legs.

I opened the window to let him in, he jumped and stand beside my bed, his eyes staring at me.

"Naruto, what happened last night?" He asked seriously

/No, don't tell me he knows!/ I panicked inside while trying to make calm face outside, but Uchiha Sasuke cannot be fooled, his eyes knows that I'm lying.

/Oh shit I have to make up a story./

"Uh, what do you mean Sasuke?" I tried to sound normal

"Last night you were limping while jumping through house roof, Does anyone attacked you?" He asked slowly, eyes devoid of any emotion.

"Well, I had a rough training yesterday, and I was so tired, so maybe that's why I looked like shit" I spoke cheerily, hoping he would not notice my grimace as I shifted my position.

He looked angry when he spoke next "I know that's not because of training, what's happened to you! You are like an anorexia freak today! No more eating Ichiraku and avoiding all your friends, even Kakashi and Sakura tell me there's something wrong!"

Wow he talked in longest sentence in his entire life, it annoyed me when he talks like he understand. "What do you want to know? Why you act like you care, after you came back you never tried to talk to me, and when last night you realize there's something wrong you won't even asked me!" I shouted aloud, if he still here in the next 5 minutes, I bet I would cry.

"Naruto, I…" He tried to explain but I can't look at him anymore, I throw up my bed, still wearing the same clothes I have last night, it was tattered and have blotch of mud in all places.

Sasuke looked wide eyes at my clothes, now he would know that something is wrong, He was my teammate and knows even after hard training I always change to my PJ's.

I can't wait to his questions so I just jumped from the window and heading through the forest.

Note : Sorry my English sucks I still learning, so if you have a comment please send it to me, It's very welcome, and for flamers and homophobe, don't waste your time to read this story because I won't care with your st


	2. Chapter 2

The Breaking Heart

Disclaimer : This shinobi harem belongs to Kishimoto sensei

Italic means thought

/action

Thanks for my beta princessknit, she is adorable mate and cute yaoi fan girl ;p

Sasuke's POV

_Damn, that dobe is really fast! Where the hell he run to?_

_Shit! No chakra sign._

I almost wished I had Karin beside me but, _Oh yeah, she went with Suigetsu_, I mussed with my inner self.

That dobe surely had grown past this years, no longer scrawny but sexy, hot and fuckable looking ass… /Freeze while jumping through the roof/

_What was it just now? Damn you Naruto!_

_Ah, there are Shikamaru and Chouji guarding the gate. Do they see him?_

I stepped in front of the office, Shikamaru looked at me with if-you-have-problem-don't-talk-to-me-I-am-sleepy-eyes. Chouji was no better with his just scream don't-ever-think-to-ask-for-my-last-chip-eyes. Seriously, for Hokage to put them guard the gate.I clear my throat and ask them /patiently/, "Did you see Naruto pass this gate?"

Shikamaru was the one who talking, He spoke to me lazily, "Just now there is a blur of orange jumping to outside, I don't know if it was Naruto but there's not a single ninja except Naruto who wears orange in Konoha." Chouji just nodded seems thrilled to finish his last piece of chip.That was the only information I needed, jumping through the gate and woods, I searched for orange sign which is uniquely Naruto's. It was already too far from the gate, almost 30 km, I slowly approach Valley of The End, our greatest fighting point, where I commit my first betrayal to him.

My heart clench with the pain, I seek power to kill Itachi, not believe that I could be strong if I were with my team. When we met two and half years later I almost killed him and that's my second betrayal. Even after I killed Itachi, disband Hebi and back to Konoha, I always felt some regret towards him that makes me unable to talk to him. Those bastard fangirls and fanboys are annoying too, asking me to date them all. One of positive change is surprisely Neji and I became close with him and we could talk to each other, maybe it was because he already over with the destiny crap. He is the one who told me what happened in Konoha since I left the village, He told me mostly about my teammate, about Sakura and Naruto. I am happy when he told me Sakura has dating Lee, she was a creepy stalker.

Naruto in the other hand had different changes. Yes he is stronger and better looking but the face has changed to have more fake smiles and more fake shouting. Neji and all of his friends couldn't speak anything because Naruto always success to avoid the topic.When I came to Konoha, I felt joyous but also regret towards him, even when he jump to hug me at Hokage Office, I felt regret so I were not able to even talk to him. I don't know what to say, he looked hurt. I know it from his eyes, after that every time I want to talk to him, there are shit load of fangirls and fanboys asking me to fuck them but the real reason maybe because I was afraid to talk to him, every time I talked to him the words was like poison that always hurt him, because of that I vowed to never talk to him anymore, until that night he jumped through the roof after Kyuubi festival.

He limped in his jump and enters his house through his window, and I know that there's something wrong because he always comes through the door even after a long day.

I waited morning to come. At 10.00 a.m, I can't suppress the feelings that there's something amiss and because of that I decided to talk to him. When I knocked his window, he was not answering, so I knock more and more. Then he opened the window, with blanket covering his body. I demanded what's wrong with him, but he was acting like idiot all along. It made me snapped and talk hard to him, he was shouting back at me, forgot the blanket that he hold dear to his body and revealed what he hide beneath. A tattered, mud tainted clothes, and bloody pants covered his body, I was shocked to see him like that. Naruto just looked as shocked as I am. Avoiding my next question, he jumped through the window and run nowhere to see.

Now I am running through the woods just to find him. Ah life is ironic, now it's my turn to chase him off and there he is bathing in shallow side of the river. I stopped my feet and saw him in my distance.

Oh God, he is beautiful when bathing in the river with droplets of water covering his naked body, the sun making his body looks radiant. This is just like the fairytale about a man who saw a fairy taking a bath in the pond, so beautiful that it became a sin later.

He scrubbed his black-blue skin with his old clothes, with tears running down from his eyes. It was like he is desperate to clean his body from unseen taint. Sasuke gulped down, feeling like stone stuck in his throat, willing his body to calm and approach Naruto. This movement breaks the tranquil scene. Naruto turns his body towards me, making me see all his body in his naked glory, he realize then and quickly hide his body in the water.

_Shit, don't hide that body,_ I thought bitterly.

_What was now I just thinking, Sasuke you stupid_!

Great, now my head is in a mess.

Third Person POV

"Sasuke, what are you doing here!" He spoke aloud.

Sasuke stood on the bank, staring at Naruto's eyes, "Finishing our conversation, dobe."

"There's none to talk about"

Sasuke inhale deeply, _this is gonna be a long sentence, _he thouht

Then he spoke. "Actually there's plenty to talk about, first is why you withdrawn from all your friend even from ramen, second what happened to your body because it's not a wound from training and the third, why does Kyuubi didn't help you to heal your wounds."

Naruto then hung his head in defeat, saying in mumbled tone, "Why do you act like you care? You actually hate me don't you?"

Sasuke just stand there, his eyes held many emotions yet his body didn't move to comfort the boy in the water.With dry throat Sasuke spoke next, "I don't hate you, after all you are the closest person I ever have as a friend, maybe as a brother. Because of that I decide to kill you years ago, to sever our bond that I thought would make me weak."

_Because you are the most precious person_.

Naruto stare coldly at Sasuke, "Our bond is over Sasuke! You just scream it this past 7 months, where you never paid attention to me!"

"You walked away when I called you, just stare at me when Akagi throw me with a rock, and Makio called me a dirty monster."

"Even when Sai became your replacement, you never protest or do anything to become the member of team 7, Neji became your buddy and you two never care to me with his eyes go ga-ga when seeing Hinata-chan!"

"The most painful is when you always stare at me with that cold emotionless eyes."

"How could you expect me to believe that you actually care about me? Stop it Sasuke, don't pretend to care about me when you don't. It's more painful to see you faking it than the cold glare you always sent to me."

Note : Tehehe Thanks for all the reviews! It's really helpful (big smile for you all). For the update, I'll try to update once a week, with my collage and stuff it's really hard to be more productive.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Breaking Heart**

_Thought or Kyuubi's _

/action/

Last chapter

Naruto stare coldly at Sasuke, "Our bond is over Sasuke! You just scream it this past 7 months, where you never paid attention to me!"

"You walked away when I called you, just stare at me when Akagi throw me with a rock, and Makio called me a dirty monster."

"Even when Sai became your replacement, you never protest or do anything to become the member of team 7, Neji became your buddy and you two never care to me with his eyes go ga-ga when seeing Hinata-chan!"

"The most painful is when you always stare at me with those cold emotionless eyes."

"How could you expect me to believe that you actually care about me? Stop it Sasuke, don't pretend to care about me when you don't. It's more painful to see you faking it than the cold glare you always sent to me."

Chapter 03

"I don't hate you, please trust me." Sasuke swallowed his pride.

Naruto stared accusingly at Sasuke, "What part do I could trust you anymore?"

Sasuke felt his heart being stabbed, Naruto is right, after everything he had done to Naruto, what part of him could be trusted anymore. Sasuke then walked to Naruto, slow and calm, he didn't care if his clothes became wet. Naruto was standing at his place, didn't know what he should do. Now they are very close, about 50 cm to each other, Sasuke placed his palm on Naruto's cheek slowly, he caressed the soft skin, "From now, I would protect you, that is my word as an Uchiha." He spoke surely, meeting his eyes to Naruto.

Naruto flinched a little but keep stared coldly at Sasuke, "Liar, why don't you do it since you came back here?"

"It's because certain villagers would hate you more if I defend you. I knew they are talking behind my back, saying that the demon boy making our last Uchiha want some friendship with him"

"Naruto, I told you the truth. If I defend you when they threw rocks to you, it would became worse."

"Now, I care no less, seeing you like this I would protect you, but you should tell me what do they do to you this time?" Sasuke spoke with his hands gently touch Naruto's shoulder.

"Sasuke…" Naruto felt his throat dries, could he trust Sasuke this time? Could he tell him the truth? He was so broken and confused to the point that he can't think anymore.

_Kid...In this kind of situation, don't use your head, use your heart._ Kyuubi spoke after all the time.

_Kyuubi!? Why don't you heal me and speak to me?_ Naruto jumped inwardly.

Kyuubi would not talk to him after the rape happened, not until 3 days. There was no answer.

_Kyuubi sounded weak, he must be using heavy efforts just to spoke to me_, and Naruto realize that.

_Yes I could trust him…_His instinct scream to trust this man, and his instinct usually speak the truth

_Thanks Kyuubi. _He give his thanks to the old fox, knowing even he can't speak he can hear him

"I…was raped." He admitted.

Sasuke just stared at him wide eyes, unable to speak.

"I was raped since I turn 8, every year at my birthday they would do that to me." His head hung in embarrassment.

Sasuke's sharingan eyes activated when hearing the last sentence, "Why don't you defend your self? I know what you capable of"

"I…I can't attack them, because when I did that, they would told all the villagers that I am a monster and attacked civilian."

"What I have achieved until this times, would not matter when they told the villager that I attacked them." Naruto spoke like he wanted to cry.

_Those bastards! _Sasuke thought.

"Naruto, who are they?" Sasuke spoke coldly. Inside, he swore they would pay a hundred times worse then what they did to Naruto.

"You know them Sasuke, they are Makio, Akagi, Tetsuo, Akai, and Kai…"Naruto told carefully.

Sasuke's grip at Naruto's shoulder became rougher unconsciously, making Naruto winced a bit. Yes, Sasuke remembers, those assholes from academy time, the same year as Sasuke and Naruto. If Sasuke remembered correctly, they are the gang who bullied Naruto the most, when they graduated from academy, they wouldn't make it into genin. Among 50 students, only 9 became genin that time, they were the rookie nine. Makio, Akagi, Tetsuo, Akai, and Kai then became civilian and didn't do any ninja job. But who raped Naruto when he was 8 years old, surely they couldn't do that.

"There are more Naruto, who raped you when you were 8 years old?"

_So were the following year. _Sasuke mussed angrily

"Sasuke, please I don't want to talk about them." Naruto turned up his head, stared directly at Sasuke's eyes and almost gasped when he saw a pair of sharingan spinning madly.

"Tell me! So I can make them suffer 100 times worse then what they did to you!" Sasuke spoke impatiently.

Naruto shuddered in fear when he saw Sasuke eyes became like that. Sasuke realized the fear in Naruto face calmed his self a bit, so his sharingan did not spinning madly anymore.

"Tell me, Naruto." He spoke much calmer than before.

Naruto who began to relax said then, "It was their father, they raped me until my 16th birthday and then it was their sons… They said, it was their father wish so the punishment will continue."

Naruto spoke next, beginning to trust Sasuke even more, yes this time Naruto felt even sure that he could trust him. Sasuke who is already seethed with anger became more furious, _How could they treat their savior like this! How many times Naruto risked his life to protect their pathetic ass and some people is stupid enough to think that Naruto is the demon!_ Sasuke began to question the villager's sanity.

"Why didn't you tell Tsunade?" Sasuke tried the personal approach, he know how close the relationship that they share.

Naruto just stared at Sasuke like he was dumb."There's no way I could tell her Sasuke, Tsunade became Hokage thinking that this village was worth to be protected."

"I don't want my case to be a burden for her and then she would resign from her position because of this."

Sasuke fixed his eyes to Naruto's, "This time, follow my words, tell Tsunade what happened to you!"

"Trust me Naruto she is not that shallow, she is not the type of woman who would leave the fixing once she found it was broken."

"But…Tsunade-baba…I care for her…" _I don't want her to hurt_

"Naruto, tell her." _You know very well that telling the truth is the best way to say you care._

"…"

"Yes, I will tell her."

"But please come with me, so you can push me to the right direction if I became hesitate." Naruto almost plead this time.

Smirked, Sasuke placed his right hand to Naruto's right hand, pulled him slowly out from the water, "Good, now get dressed dobe, because we will go right now."

This time Naruto smiled genuinely to Sasuke, even the dobe nickname sounds like a good pet-name for him, "Yes, there would be no more in the next year."

…_From this time I would be free…_

When they passed the gate, Sasuke noticed Shikamaru and Chouji were not in their post anymore.

_Weird,_ Sasuke thought, they supposed to change position at later time.

Wasting no time, they jumped through the roof to reach the Hokage tower, passing the guard and walking to the tallest floor, they reach the front door then.

Naruto stood behind Sasuke, look afraid to open the door he usually kicked in the usual time. Sasuke spoke then, "You have to be the one who open this door."

"Can't it just you?" Naruto pouted unconsciously.

_Cute _Sasuke thought himself, feeling his lips almost twitching upwards (almost)

"It has to be you, if you didn't have courage to open this door how could you have the courage to explain everything?" Sasuke told him.

Stepping forward, Naruto opened the door, inside he saw Tsunade scribbling her paper.

Naruto took a gulp when he saw her taking his appearance with wide eyes. He hasn't changed to proper clothes yet, it was still torn and bloody.

Abandoning her paper, she ran to Naruto and checked the wound on his skin. "Well, you could explain what happened later but I have to fix this wound first." She said in worry. Naruto wanted to cry, he always thought Iruka as mother figure but Tsunade definitely has mother side to when it came to something like this.

"I am ok, I… want to talk to you about this wound first…" Naruto looked at her surely.

Tsunade looked like she wanted to tend the wound first but seeing Naruto's determined eyes she gave up.

"Yes, what happened to you?" She talked in commanding tone like a hokage she is.

Naruto stood straight, "I have to tell you the secret that I always hold since 8… I trust your decision after what I told you hokage-sama."

This was the second time Tsunade became surprised, It must be very important to make him address her formally.

"Unknown to anyone, even Sandaime-sama, I have been raped every year at my birth day."

If the second time wasn't enough the third definitely going to make Tsunade black out at any moment, seeing her face became really pale.

"There are people who still seeing me in bad way, they always thought the law that Sandaime-sama to protect me is a flaw."

"I am supposed to be killed or tortured because I am a demon."

"The law making hard sentences for everyone who mentioned that I am the container of demon to younger generation."

"So, in order to torture me, they made a group consist of the demon child haters which has a single purpose, torture the demon."

"Their way to torture is to rape me, every year at Kyuubi festival ANBU became busy to guard the village."

"The rape never happened until my 8th birthday because a certain child prodigy has always protected me, until he became a missing nin just week ago from my birthday."

"The child prodigy name is Itachi Uchiha." He stop speaking, taking a glance at Sasuke who became rigid when hearing Itachi's name.

"This memory of Itachi who used to protected me came back 8 months ago, after Sasuke killed Itachi."

"I don't know why he suddenly killed his entire clan members except Sasuke, trying to abduct me and killed me, Itachi in my memory always a kind big brother."

Naruto know telling the story about Itachi is the important part.

"After he had gone, the situation has changed from bad to worse, the gang raped me over and over until it bleeds and hurts, the pain physically and mentally became worse every year."

"The only time I won't get raped is when I was on training with Jiraiya."

"For 2 years the older generation raping me, beat me and torture me until they said the next year it would be their sons duty to cleanse the demon."

He pause the story, seeing Tsunade nails claw hard at her skin drawing blood.

How could the villagers doing this to their hero's only son! She swore to Minato and Kushina she would punish the said villagers.

"The rapes that came from their sons are the worst, having learned from their fathers, they always remember to put some salt and lemon juice to my wounds and welts while raping me."

"Until last night when Sasuke spotted me having these wounds…"

"Today, because of him I have the courage to tell you."

Naruto then finished his story, looking at Tsunade respectfully.

"Naruto, state their names!" She said with dangerous glint in her eyes.

"They are Makio, Akagi, Tetsuo, Akai, and Kai along with their fathers." Naruto spoke surely _at last_ he thought, this would end now.

"Shikamaru!" She barked, then Shikamaru appeared in the room.

"Call every single nin that available to come to my office right now!"

Tsunade looked at Naruto. "Shikamaru has told me there's something wrong with you when you passed this gate, the suspicion confirmed when Sasuke asked him where you had gone, so Shikamaru and Chouji leave the gate to report at me."

"He also in this room since then, making him heard whatever you have told to me." Tsunade spoke wisely.

Naruto stared at Shikamaru, who at the moment doesn't have bored expression.

With hard lines and expressions Shikamaru told, "As the next head of Nara family and more important as a friend, I promise you to avenge every single thing that happened to you."

Naruto wanted to cry, he was such an idiot to forget he has a good friend like Shikamaru, if he knew from all along he must told her earlier.

"Hokage-sama I have already informed Chouji to prepare every ones, they should came here at any moment."

Precisely as the child genius said, 9 smokes appeared at the room, Neji and Hinata came first, followed by Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Ino, Tenten, Lee and Sakura.

"Godaime-sama." They spoke in unison.

"Good work Shikamaru, Chouji." Tsunade said, satisfied with the work.

"Listen brats, we have stink worms to catch." She smirked devilishly.

TBC

Note : Whew, my longest chapter .

What happened with the culprits and Itachi would be revealed in the next chapter.

Thanks everyone for the reviews, it really raise my writing spirit.

My grammar still sucks but it's definitely better.


	4. Chapter 4

The Breaking Hearts

Chapter 4

Konoha, at the evening

Several people still linger in the once crowded street when it's afternoon. A few drunken people were throwing their stressful live story at poor ramen stand person, who in this case just smiling pleasantly because the huge profit of alcohol he had. At the night, this particular area became some kind of red district, with several girls or boys tried to sell their bodies to everybody who needed to get laid. This red district of course had it's own bar, there were two biggest bar at this area, one is for business or just friend gathering and one for shady business which sell cocaine or stuff like that or to gamble their heads off and of course to seek for cheaper prostitutes. Unknown to anyone, except the nine ninjas, this last bar would become their target tonight. Enter the bar, a man with single ponytail and bored expression looking for a seat which has not taken yet. He then sat down and asked for a glass of gin, sipping a little liquid to his throat, slow yet elegant. This movement caught the bartender attentions, who then tried to make a conversation with him.

"New in this place, sir?"

"I never seen you before."

The middle aged bartender asked politely despite the place he was working at.

The pony tailed man looked as bored as always answered then.

"Yeah, I'm not the type who enjoy bar before, but tonight I will definitely enjoy it to my fullest."

The bartender smiled politely at him. "Well sir, have a nice night then."

"Thank you, I will."

The bartender then gone to another customer who asked for a martini, leaving Shikamaru alone. Shikamaru saw his surrounding, taking note to tell Tsunade about this kind area in Konoha. Then, he saw a group of five men, they are sitting on the black fabric couch with almost 15 bottles of beer on their table and 3 girls at their lap. Oh boy, he knows that group of five, when all of them have to enroll in the same academy for 6 years, who wouldn't. He took a look at the girl with black hair and green eyes approaching them slowly, this girl is hot with her red knee length dress and red stilettos, one would think this woman came from higher class. Her smile was captivating, making several males turned their heads to see her. She stood before their tables smiling sweetly that would make any men would love to have her. One of the men leered shamelessly to her. "Hey Missy, want to join us?"

"We have plenty of beers and martini to drink."

The prostitutes who sit on their laps, staring jealously to her, they don't know her, so she must be knew, _what a nerve_ they think.

"I'll gladly join you boys, but I have a friend too tonight is that OK, if she join too?"

She lowers her head and staring seductively behind her eyelashes, adding sexy effect and it work.

"Whoo, bring your friend babe, if she is as hot as you!"

"Oh well then, she's hot I guarantee it."

"Noi!"

"Here we have seats here." The hot girl lifts her hand, making her friend see her.

"Oh, Mika I thought we would have to stand all night long, It's so crowded here."

A girl named Noi stands before them, and their thought were _Whoa she's hot_. Yes ladies and gentlemen, this dynamic duo is hot, one with black hair and green eyes and one with brown hair and pale blue eyes.

The male before them just agape like a fish, thinking how lucky the pretty girls have came to them. 

"Man, you two sure hot, I think I reconsider getting married."

"Hey you girls just go away, we bored of you already!" The men than throw the girl from their lap to welcome the new hot girls at their sides.

"Well excuse us sempai." Noi winked her eyes to the prostitutes who just get dumped, then taking a seat at the end of the couch, not on their laps of course. Mika did the same, she took a seat at the other sides of couch, both of them sandwiches the five men with their position.

"So, we came to this place often but we haven't saw you two before." Akio tried to talk to Noi, yeah Akio sucked towards blue eyed lady, if Ino remembered correctly.

"Ha ha, we just came to Konoha, we thought this town is very prosperous and rich so we might have many customers here." She spoke closely to Akio's ear.

"Like you are." She blows his ears then, making shudders to his body.

"Ah, you evil Noi, look you should never done that to a guy, it would make them nervous." She whined cutely.

"So, what should you do bitch?" Noi teased meaningfully.

"We should touch their shoulder, making them at ease." She put her hand to Kai's shoulder.

"Then we trail our hands down, tying down their knots. "She trailed her hand lower and lower, reaching the hem of his pants.

Gulping slightly, Kai reached for a beer then. "well lady, you sure make me hot." He said truthfully. Mika eyed the beer and the way he gulped it down, she then reached her hand to touch the glass in his hand.

"Well you should offer the drink to a lady would you? How if I take a sip?"

Kai stared at Sakura, then he offer his drink smirking.

"Here, you can have from my glass."

Sakura then took the glass, drinking sensuously making all the men in the group stared shamelessly at the way her eyes half lidded. She makes sure they all stared at her eyes.

"The best beer is when you enjoy it with a gull grown hot men like you are.."

She put the beer down, making sure some liquid drop at her chest. "Oh my god, Mika I borrow the clothes to you, how could you make it dirty?" Noi walked slowly to Mika, making her hips sway a bit, inviting the men behind her.

"There, there you clumsy lady. "She took her handkerchief from nowhere and slowly cleaned her chest. 

The men just stare hungrily. "Well then ladies, should we go to more interesting places?"

"Where to?" Ino said to him.

"Since you two new in Konoha, we take you to Hokage mountain, in that place you can see the town fully." Makio clearly hopes they would join.

Noi saw Mika for a moment. "Would you like to go?" 

"It's a good chance we have people to show us around."

Mika pretended to look thoughtful, her friend sure pushing when she wanted something.

"Oh yes, I would like to, the boys would make this fun right?"

Mika, eyed the boy teasingly, making them smirked to each other.

They come out from the bar, taking rather quick pace, the boys talking to each other, while leered pervert to the girls. Noi and Mika just smiling like dumb, ooh the girls are evil and the boys didn't know that.

Shikamaru, having saw the whole scene smirked behind the shadow. Part two is going to begin at Hokage mountain. He called Lee and Shino to go to Hokage mountain, followed Sakura and Ino. 

Noi and Sakura chattered happily towards each other, 5 men were surrounding them, taking the girls to the summit of Hokage mountain.

The girl gasped at the view before them, the lamp at the village making them see the blinking light. Hokage summit at night is truly incredible to see at.

The boy smirked behind them, Akagi took inisiative and hug Noi from behind.

"You two like this view?"

"Yeah, this is incredible, I haven't see a village could be this beautiful at night yet."

Noi smiling at Akagi's hug. 

"You know, I have a great story about this village."

Akagi smirked curtly, the other boys following the smirk. 

"This village has a monster, pretending to be a good boy, become a good shinobi and has an aim to become hokage, but behind that, lurking a big bad old demon who aim to kill us all."

"The demon even spell bound the hokage and our last person in Uchiha clan to like him."

"Even most of the villager love him now days, he is a whore like the old story of fox demon."

Mika and Noi stared at them dumbfound, like they didn't belive what they had said.

"Serious!?" Sakura asked.

"That's serious, the boy is Kyuubi incarnate, loud, barsh, and cunning we all go with him in the same academy in our younger days."

"Yeah, he was as dumb as the blond he is, but he has became a frighteningly strong shinobi right now."

They didn't realize Noi eyed twitched at the word what a dumb blonde.

"He truly is a monster, making people belive he is this village hero."

Noi and Sakura stare at them angrily. "Hey, you couldn't speak about them like that!"

"Yeah, what if the boy really a good person inside?" Noi whined at them.

"No, no we know what the boy could really do, so we punish them together." Makio told the girls his story.

"We bring you two to this mountain so you two see the place we used to punish him."

Sakura then said. "What kind of punishment you did to him?"

"We do some punishment which is suitable to beat a whore fox demon like him."

"We raped him of course, damn he was so tight, even that body is a sin."

"Yeah I don't want to rape a fag before, like our father did."

"But that boy become so beautiful this days, so we don't have problem to do him."

"The boy cried and cried pleading us to stop it, pretending not like it but that just to provoke us to do it to him."

"He is enjoying our torture, we just do what we can do."

"Then we beat him together, maybe slashing him with kunai a bit."

"Yeah and he cried a lot, man that was hot, we pound him while slicing his arms and feet with kunai and he didn't even beat us."

Noi and Mika looked green, they look like they want to vomit.

"Don't worry girls, we won't hurt you like we did to him, you are not monster like him."

"Yeah we will love you so much, so just give in to us."

Five of them cornered the girls at the end of summit, grinning widely like crazy.

"Just open you panties and give in to us."

The two girls just stared coldly at them, Mika then put her hand on her hip.

"Careful guys, because my boyfriend would like to punch you."

Mika saw a green blur moving behind the guys, yes she was lucky to have a green cute beast as her lover.

"Sakura-san, can I punch them all, because they are so rude to my lotus flower."

Oh yeah, Sakura is lucky to have him.

"Just don't over do it Lee, let me have some fun too." She pulled off her black wig, revealing shoulder length pink hair.

Akagi stared dumbfound at her "I know you! The big forehead girl from academy."

Sakura's eyes burned with hatred, it was so long since she heard that mocking name.

Ino just stared to her with gleeful eyes, oh the boys would have a big wound tonight.

"Don't forget her dynamic duo friend, Ino." She spoke as she too pulled down her brown wig, leaving a long ponytail blowing in the wind.

"You!" Akio stared horridly at her, pointing his finger to her.

"Ino who punched me because I said I want to fuck her in academy days."

"Of course you idiot, any decent girl would beat you and your filthy mouth."

The culprit looked afraid, they have known Sakura, Ino and Lee abilities, it was getting worse with Shino and Kiba appeared. Lee started to rush first, he kicked Makio ribs hard, until a crack could be heard. Painful howl emitted from him, making Sakura winced a bit, he was loud for a guy, and she would enjoy beating the shit out of him, she grinned. Kai reached a kunai he hide in his pants, ready to defend himself but he wasn't quick enough to realize there were already many bugs creeping behind his shirt, absorbing his chakra. Kai's body became numb because lack of chakra, Shino stared at him didn't say anything but then he looked at Kiba whom grinned with malice.

"Akamaru! Bite his thing!"

"arrr" Akamaru looked disgusted as a dog can do.

Kiba said in happy tone then "If you bite it, I'll give you five cans of pedigree, lamb flavor that's your favorite right?"

"Ark!" Akamaru said then looked at Kai's thing with hungry eyes.

"No! You stupid dog, sit!" Kai panicked, he couldn't do anything in that condition.

Akio and Akagi have bound in a tight knot at the nearest tree, while Sakura doing a little genjutsu so they felt as they became Naruto when they raped him. They both screaming in painful ways, probably feeling imaginary cock violated their assholes, and Kunai slicing them. Ino punched as hard as she could, became trained in chakra like her best friend although not as good as her. She grinned in sick pleasure to hear bone after bone cracked beneath her fist. Tetsuo who hasn't got any treatment from our fellow ninja dropped to ground on his ass, pissed in his pants. Lee stared at the how unyouthful thing he just did, and begun preaching about being a youthful man, Lee gave him a good kick and punch, without his restraint (remember how powerful Lee became when he pulled off his restraint in chuunin exam). Shikamaru who stand in the shadow watched the whole scene calmly, he also wanted to give them good lesson, but he had to make sure everything goes according to plan. 

He reached his communication device on his neck, he need to called Chouji group which handled the guys' father.

"Chouji, where are you?"

"We have completed our mission with those fucked up guys, how about you?"

A cried could be heard at his device, which means Chouji has beaten them good.

"Don't worry Shika, our Hinata and Neji beating their chakra hole, they know felt pain in every breath they take."

"Ah, and I have to tell you don't ever make Hinata angry She is scarier than Neji when she snapped."

The communication stopped then, Shikamaru grinned to himself making his presence known to all. He came out from the shadow to join them.

"You are late Shikamaru, we left you some piece then." Ino stopped her punch activities.

Shikamaru looked at her then at Akio and Akagi in distaste.

"Well you don't left many places for me to beat." Shikamaru pulled out two pills from his pocket, he shoved the pills into each of their throat.

"This pill contains anticoagulant, we just finished this medicine 3 days ago, the effect haven't got analyzed yet."

Shikamaru smirked. "Be our guinea pig, ok."

After that they just start screaming, writhing their body in pain, Sakura who understand in medical had known, Shikamaru had added some neurotoxin in the pills. 

_Sadistic bastard but only for good reasons._ She smirked.

_Naruto we can't do anything while you suffer, but at least this will make them learn their lesson._ The Shinobi thinking the same thing.

Shikamaru reached his communication device once again, he needed to confirm Chouji they had finished beating the bad guys, off course if they had finished they have to bring the culprits to the fifth Hokage.

"Chouji, let us bring them to Hokage tower, Tsunade-sama would do some finishing blow.

Author's note

Sorry, for a long update. I got my mid exam, and that's sucks . I got no inspiration and some writer block, thanks God I have it enough to finish this story. Oh, and I haven't give this chapter to any beta, so I'm sorry for my grammar mistakes.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for my lateness, I've been busy with many things recently. . And that damn writer block just bugging me to no end.

Thank you for all of you who keep reviewing me and support me. This is the last chapter for the breaking heart and if you want an epilogue just tell me.

PS : I got MO word 2007 yay! It's easier to edit this chapter.

"xxx" talking

/xxx/ flashback

_Xxx_ thought

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto's

The Breaking Heart 05 : Beautiful Resolution

"Tsunade-sama, we bought them." Shikamaru appeared before her with five captives in his back, and five other ninjas. He looked at the room, _Naruto and Chouji's group have not come yet._ Tsunade eyed the captives distastefully, She was itching to just punch their brains out, but as a Hokage She has to make a neutral decision, not because personal emotion.

"I assume you were the ones that hurt Naruto?"

Akio looked at her with insane gleam. "Who are you calling Naruto, that's not a human, just a fox whore."

Kai added with the same enthusiasm. "Yes, you should open your eyes and see what he really is Godaime-sama."

She twitched her fingers, God how she loves to straggle with their neck right now!

She turns her head to Shikamaru. "Where is Chouji's group?"

Shikamaru reached his communication device, intended to call him, when the door opened. Chouji, Neji, Hinata and Tenten entered with five middle aged men behind them, looked beaten and exhausted.

Hinata glared at them heatedly then eyed the other group's captive with byakugan death glare. Neji tried his best to hold her by her shoulder, it's rather unusual to see the shy and timid heiress emitted such ominous aura.

She must be really care Naruto so much. Neji felt it, it pained him to see her in such a state, after all He actually care about Hinata's fragile heart.

Tsunade looked at them. "Are you the ones who raped Naruto, beaten him and torture him, every year since he was 8 year old?" She commanded them to answer her.

All of them looked at her with hatred, they all had determined eyes.

"We did it, every year and that's good thing to do, we hope we could do it early but that Uchiha Itachi has been guarding him since he was 3 year old." Makio's father answered her with no remorse at all.

Tsunade looked at him in interest.

"What do you mean by Uchiha Itachi?"

"Uchiha clan had been known to be the clan who hold most hatred towards Kyuubi."

Makio's father looked at her like she has grown another head.

"Did they?"

"For what I know, Itachi had been guarding the boy almost like his little brother."

Tsunade made a note to search for more information after this all over.

"Before I give you your sentences, I want to ask you."

She eyed them all in serious manner.

"Do you feel any remorse towards your action, even a tiny one?"

All the ninjas in the room grew silent, they waited for the answer. When there were one of them, Makio's father spoke. "We never felt any remorse to any action we did towards him."

That was the last straw for Tsunade, She charged towards them than punching his face, hard, as hard as a legendary sannin could do to a civilian. How dare they do that to her precious brother! Her eyes full of anger were throwing daggers or death treats or kunai to all of them.

"Take them all to the great Konoha prison."

"We don't need a konoha civilian who can not even open their eyes towards the truth." She eyed them, doing her best to control her anger.

"Most of all how could you saw him as a monster, he truly is a human, the last offspring of Namikaze Minato! Your precious yondaime!"

At least she spoke the truth, all the occupant in the room stared at her wide eyed, even the fellow shinobi. Only Shikamaru who didn't seem so surprised, he knew it from long time ago, ever since the history lesson in academy days. It was a wonder how can their friends didn't realize their similiar face?"

The room was filed with silent aura, Sakura became the only shinobi from the same team as Naruto spoke to break the silence.

"I should realize that long time ago, when we first study about Kage's history, they have similar face." She said with sad face, feeling bad because unable to even recognize her friend's father.

Lee looked at her in the same sorrow. "It was not your fault Sakura-san, because after all, who would have guess that Yondaime-sama has a child, we don't even know he had been married."

"Lee, I feel worthless and failed as a friend."

"I think I know better about him, being his teammate but I am a fool myself."

She started to sob, all shinobi looked at her in the same sadness in their eyes. One of the rapist asked with trembled voice. "If Naruto is his only child, how could Yondaime-sama put Kyuubi inside him?" Tsunade realize the bastard using Naruto instead the monster.

"Because he loves the village so much, so he can not bear to put Kyuubi inside one of you, so he seal it into his own son, didn't realize his decision could put him into isolation."

"He think you would consider his son as hero, who prisoned the monster inside him not a monster."

They hung their head in defeat, in despair, because of their foolish thought, they toture their hero's only son. They even didn't realize Yondaime's true wish.

"Now take them to the prison, I don't think they would see the sun anymore." Tsunade confirmed her statement by stamping a prison paper. She gave the paper to Shikamaru, who quickly folded the paper and kept it into secure pocket.

He took 10 of the prisoner out of the room with Chouji beside him.

At Sasuke's mansion

Sasuke had finished the bandage on Naruto's thighs, he blushed when he remembered how smooth his legs looks like. Luckily Naruto was not seeing him right now, he just sat on the cushion near the window.

"You want to eat something?" He tried to break the silence, didn't comfortable with the thought the dobe is too quiet.

"I want to sleep." Naruto muttered.

Sasuke eyed Naruto's condition, clean wound, clean bandage and wearing his yukata, good.

"You can sleep in my bed, I go to another room." He walked to the door, giving the broken boy some privacy. He almost came out of the room when he had heard a faint whisper.

"Thanks Sasuke." Naruto saw him with unreadable eyes.

Sasuke stared at him, giving his trademark smirk. "Don't sweat it dobe."

He came out of the room to put back his medical ointment and bandage, when some of Naruto explanation acrossed his mind. /_This memory of Itachi who used to protected me came back 8 months ago, after Sasuke killed Itachi_./

His aura became ominous when he thought about Itachi, but he must took the explanation how could the memory came after He killed him. So he put his ointment and go to the Uchiha shrine. Walking at night in Uchiha compound didn't scared him anymore, although many memories and maybe ghosts lurking behind the shadows, after all his past is not affecting him, not too much anymore.

He arrived in front of the gate, lit up the front torch that would lit automatically up many other torches inside. He had feeling that the answer lay beyond the shrine. He walked through long corridor until he reached the end of it, the last room, the most secret. He was sure he already know every single part of the room but he has not came to this room since he came back to Konoha 8 months ago. Cracking sound followed when he step on the old floor, he eyed the wall, it was the same as he left it years ago. Then he stared at the Uchiha crest in the altar, there was a box beside it, a black box with tomoe symbol on it (perfect sharingan). He was sure it wasn't there the last time he gone.

He reached the box, he was sure that nobodies ever entered the shrine, with all the trap he set before he leave Konoha. He lift the lid, and found a scroll inside it. He unfolded the scrool carefully, knowing in ninja's world scroll usually equipped with trap or bobby trap.

He recoginized where the letter came in instant when he saw Itachi's handwriting on it. It was exactly his neat hand writing, like he remember all years ago. He read them slowly, unbelieving his eyes, "Is he still alive?" He muttered to himself.

The letter:

"Sasuke, If you have read this letter it means that you are already killed me. I have placed a genjutsu where it can only broken when you had killed me.

Sasuke, I am sorry, as a brother, I can't tell you my secret job as an anbu to protect Naruto, (you will know him in academy, he is in the same grade as you are). You know our clan history, our father and the rest of our clan wanted to take revenge to Konoha, and to Kyuubi of course. They wanted to kill him but knowing I was a guard towards him, They can't kill him. I always detest them, how could a big clan like Uchiha could ever thought to overthrow Konoha and wanted to kill innocent boy. They began to drug me with mind control potion for three months, I know this when I killed Shisui, my lover and our cousin. I don't have the control over my mind. So I did the blood test to know the clan had give the potion for almost every day for three months. It was our mother, Sasuke. Mind controlling potion is a possession for wife of the head Uchiha clan . At the last bit of my sanity, I put genjutsu to Naruto, so when I completely lose my mind and tried to kill him, he could defend himself and able to attack me, his guardian since he was just three year old.

I'm truly sorry Sasuke, for I was a failure for a brother, I wish I can teach you how to throw shuriken, or playing with you, more than ever I regret it the most that in my last moment of sanity, I can't be with you.

Sasuke, I hope you can protect Naruto in my place, maybe became more then me. I always thought Naruto as my second brother, but my mind kept tell me to kill him. The council has told me to eliminate our clan, if the last of my sanity still exist, I was willing to bring them to other world with me. The mind control potion would lash them back, and I would be able killed them with no regret, I hope I can control my mind Sasuke, so when I see you I won't be able to kill you.

Sasuke this is my last word for you, I don't have enough sanity left anymore…

Sincerely, form your brother Itachi Uchiha

Sasuke stared at the letter, a single tear drop at the letter, making the tint became blur.

"Itachi…"He remembered how Itachi break his hand in the inn where Naruto stay.

"Brother…" He remembered as he stabed a sword at him.

"Aniki…." Itachi's face smiled as he poked his forehead in the very last time /_Sorry Sasuke, this is the last time_/ He said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" He screamed and cried all night, muffled by the shrine and thick woods surround them. Only Uchiha ghosts could hear and see him in this state.

Birds chirping on the tree outside the room, The curtain were not drawn out last night, so the sunlight could enter the room through the window freely. Naruto opened his eyes groggily, he haven't got a comfortable sleep for he as long as he can remember and he wanted nothing than going back to sleep. He touch the soft blanket that wraped around him. _This is no my bed_ He eyed his surrounding clearly, _yes this is Sasuke's room_. He eyed the room, _there's no Sasuke_.. He sighed lazily.

Naruto got out from the bed and began walking downstairs, taking a good look with his surrounding. He passed a meeting room, a library, bathroom yes he searched for bathroom, he entered the bathroom. It was huge, with a glass sink, toilet and behind the long bamboo corridor he found a big hotspring, almost twice as big as his old apartment. He can not see clearly with fog surround the spring, yet Naruto can not resist temptation to slip into the warm water. He took off his Yukata and folded it then put them on the nearest shelf. Taking a short warm shower to cleanse himself he then sink to the hotspring. He relaxed for a few minutes then he heard someone moving towards him, _why can't I realize the other's chakra before_. He took a stance to fight that person, now after talk to Sasuke and good sleep he came back to his old self.

The said person moving closer until the fog couldn't hide his face anymore. Naruto relaxed when he saw it just Sasuke. "Sasuke you should talk or do something, you almost startled me." Sasuke just stood passively, he walked closer to Naruto until they can practically felt each other body heat.

"Sasuke?" Naruto stared wide eyed, even as he had recovered from the fatigue, he couldn't put off the fear of another man being near him.

"Naruto…" Sasuke spoke his name in cold tone, it almost made him afraid, almost.

Naruto tried to push Sasuke when suddenly Sasuke hugged him in tight embrace. Naruto froze in the spot, when he felt Sasuke's right hand traveled below to grab his ass cheek. Sasuke face was on his shoulder so he couldn't see anything. He was confused why he didn't felt disgusted when Sasuke touch him like this.

"Naruto, comfort me." Sasuke finally spoke, his hand touch Naruto's chin lifting his head to meet his eyes. Sasuke stared at the big blue eyes that stared at him confused, he had to wonder why he didn't realize since long time ago that he cared for the dobe, no not just care but he loved Naruto. He could not risk to lose another precious people. _That eyes_ Sasuke stared at them so long, he almost felt dizzy and withdrawn in the pool of ocean. _Those lips, plump, pink and soft, so kissable _He closed their distance to put his lips on the blond boy.

Sasuke didn't realize when Naruto trembled in his embrace, he woke up from his trance when he felt Naruto's punch on his left cheek.

"Sasuke! What happened to you, this is not you at all." Naruto accused him with a pair of blue glistening eyes. Naruto panicked when Sasuke pulled him into another embrace, he tighten his hug to Naruto. "Please let me stay like this, just a while." Sasuke pleaded. Naruto stilled down when he heard a quiet sob that echoed in the bathroom. Naruto swept his fingers on Sasuke's neck and on his hair, tried to comfort him as good as he can.

"Shhhss, don't worry, it's ok Sasuke." Naruto let his tear trailed down, it was after all a really stressful days.

In the kitchen

Naruto sat on the other side of table and Sasuke beside him.

"So, Sasuke what happened?" Naruto asked carefully after all, he didn't want to hurt his friend's pride.

"Naruto… what if I told you Itachi is not a bad guy?" He looked at Naruto's face.

Naruto eyed him like he was crazy. "What do you mean Itachi is not a bad guy?"

"You spend long time to hunt him and killed him."

Sasuke stared hard at him then he reached his pocket and handed the scrool to Naruto.

Naruto read the scrool slowly then, he dropped the scrool to stare wide eyed at Sasuke.

"Sasuke is this?" He tried to ensure himself.

"This scrool is real." He muttered, and to prove this I would put a memory release jutsu to you.

Naruto took a good posture and face Sasuke, then he closed his eyes. "I am ready."

Sasuke made some hand sign then put his palm on Naruto's forehead. At the same time, Naruto felt something like a closed box in his mind opened to reveal it's content. He opened his eyes slowly, than he looked at Sasuke who looked worried at him. "The letter spoke the truth Sasuke, Itachi-niisan is my guardian." Naruto's eyes gleamed with unshed tears.

They don't know who began it but they found hugging each other, comforting each other. _Itachi _they thought about the same person, from what they remember in their memory.

Tomorrow

Naruto and Sasuke walked to Hokage tower to meet the godaime. When Tsunade looked at Naruto who enter her office, she literally jumped from his chair to hug him. "Naruto, are you ok?" She checked his body.

"If you hurt, just tell me Ok." She put both her hands on his shoulder.

Naruto smiled a genuine smile to her. "Thank you baa-chan, I'm alright now."

"Godaime-sama, I have a request to you." Naruto spoke in business matter.

Tsunade straightened her posture to maintain her hokage dignity. "Speak it." She ordered.

"Please release all of them who hurt me." Naruto spoke surely.

Sasuke who stand behind him and Tsunade who tried to stay cool stared wide eyed at him. "But why Naruto, they deserve what they had done to you, after all this time."

Tsunade just didn't know the reason, why Naruto would do that.

Naruto closed his eyes, tried to suppress horrible image that tried to surface in his mind.

"I forgive them, Hokage-sama because they don't know what they done."

"But, Naruto!" Tsunade tried to change his decision.

"After all that what my father, yondaime would do right?" He smiled at her.

"I already know you would speak to them about my blood and my father of course. I thought they would be punished forever with regret."

Tsunade sighed _Like father like son_ She thought.

"All right I would release them. But they would be exiled to another village, the civilian village to start a new life."

"That's my condition or I won't release them." Tsunade spoke in final tone, nothing could change her mind.

"It's fine to me, after all everybody deserve second change." He spoke wisely.

Tsunade smiled to see his dear little boy named Naruto has grown up to become a wise man.

Two years later

Itachi's record in crime was disposed after Tsunade read the file and found an old scrool from Sandaime that told about the event. Itachi was made to looked like he is the criminal when in real he was the village hero.

Sasuke and Naruto has been dating for the past two years. Lee and Sakura had married last year, followed by Temari and Shikamaru. Neji were able to prove his worth in front of Hinata's father, Hiashi so he could became her fiancé. Who knows that Neji was so protective towards his future wife. He growled every time another man sees her in different way than he liked.

Kakashi and Iruka moved to the same apartment, and the neighbor didn't like the loud sound they made everyday and every time (who knows what an adult could do) so they have to move to a house near village border, so no one could be disturbed every time they made a loud noise.

It was a beautiful evening in the autumn, when momiji leaves falling down on the street. Only Sasuke and Naruto sat on the park bench where every body has come back to the house to meet their family or just eat dinner together. The sky was clear and stars shining in the sky.

_Pefect moment_. Sasuke thought, he had asked a beautiful diamond ring with Uchiha crest symbol in the jewelry shop since 1month ago. Today he wanted to propose his dobe that beside him. Naruto has grown to become more beautiful and ever, you can see Namikaze Minato in him, but he has more graceful face and feature, even though he trained everyday.

"Naruto." He asked, suddenly nervous.

"Hmm? What?" Naruto looked at his proud lover who looked nervous at the moment.

"Would you like to stay with me?" Sasuke spoke.

Naruto looked funny at him. "Of course bastard, if you just want me to stay over you don't have to be panic like that."

"I want you to stay with me forever, I mean." Sasuke's left eye twitched, a sign that only Naruto knew if he became seriously nervous.

"Would you marry with me?" He hold a diamond ring between his finger.

_What if he reject it? What if he became disgusted with me?_ Sasuke thought panickly, never in his live he became like this, Ok, he became like this when Itachi almost killed him, but this is different.

It's almost a minute but there was no response. Sasuke looked at Naruto's face worriedly. He looked at the most beautiful smile on the planet present on Naruto's face.

"I thought I would wait forever." Naruto showed his hand to Sasuke.

"Put that on, silly." Naruto kissed Sasuke's cheek, waking him from a trance like state.

Sasuke smiled a genuine smile that only Naruto knew, he slipped the ring to his ring finger. "Now we have to prepare the wedding."

THE END

Do you like it? Want some epilogue, including lemon and brief marriage life? Just review.

I love you all, thanks for all the review it really support me.


End file.
